


No Name Yet

by usagi-chan (denims24)



Series: Unknown Name [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denims24/pseuds/usagi-chan
Summary: I personally have a deep love for Japanese names, so they will all be Japanese...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have a deep love for Japanese names, so they will all be Japanese...

"This is going to be so exciting for us Mitsuki!" Hikari exclaimed as she looked out the train window.

Everything outside was going by so fast, but she was still happy to see a new land and take it all in.

"I agree! I can't wait to try all the different foods when we get there." The pixie giggled and Hikari joined her.

Today they were headed for a new city called Taesnos. Hikari had found out about a very prestigious high school there and was determined to get in. She had finally gotten her acceptance letter and decided she would move into the dorms. Her current place was way too far to commute back and forth to school everyday.

Mitsuki flew up to stand on Hikari's shoulder and pressed her hand against the window. "Wow Hikari! Look at that sky, and that lake, and..."

Hikari started spacing out as Mitsuki went on about all of the different sights outside. Soon they'd be in the city. Only about another hour or so.

 _Maybe I can finally find some answers here. It's been so long since I've seen him, and I need to make things right._ Hikari clenched her fists on her lap and stared down at the floor.

"Hikari!" Mitsuki yelled in her ear. She was now standing on Hikari's shoulder with her hands on her waist and a pout on her face.

It brought Hikari out of her thoughts and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry Mitsuki. I was totally lost in thought again."

Mitsuki's face instantly changed to sympathy. "About him again right?"

"Yeah, what else?" She chuckled humorlessly.

Mitsuki pressed her tiny hands to Hikari's cheek and kissed it. "I know you'll see him again soon. In the meantime, I'm here with you."

Hikari took Mitsuki in the palms of her hands to really look at her. "Thanks Mitsuki. You always know how to cheer me up."

Mitsuki held out her hands in front of her. "Now, no more sad talk. Let's plan how we're going to decorate our room at your new school."

"That sounds perfect." They laughed and talked all the way to the end of the train ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I'm really rusty and not very good at dialogue >///<


End file.
